It's My House
by Alex Meringue
Summary: Nora and George are tired of Casey and Derek's fighting and selfishness. They decide to teach Casey and Derek a lesson.
1. Something Must Be Done

It's My House…

Chapter One- Something Must Be Done

"Mom! George! I need you right this second," Casey yelled from in her room.

"Dad! Nora! I need you right this second," Derek yelled from in his room.

The parents came running upstairs to help their children in need.

"What Casey?" Nora ran into Casey's room with a worried look on their face.

"What Derek?" George ran into Derek's room with a worried look on his face.

"How come Derek has a computer and I don't?" Casey ranted.

"How come Casey gets a queen bed and I don't?" Derek ranted.

"What!" Nora and George both screamed at the same time, even though they were in different rooms.

"You worried me for your whines?" Nora said to Casey.

"You made me run up her because you think Casey has more stuff than you?" George said to Derek.

"This is enough," Nora told Casey and walked out her room.

"You have crossed the line, Derek," George yelled.

Later that day…

Nora and George were sitting in their bed, all alone.

"We have to do something about Casey," Nora told George.

"We have to do something about Derek," George told Nora.

"They are becoming selfish, spoiled brats," George sighed.


	2. Not Anymore

It's My House…

Not Anymore

"Nora, I have an idea," George sat up in his bed.

"What?" Nora sat up on the bed.

"If they can't follow the rules in _our_ house, then they'll have to make their own house," George said, "We won't give them anything, no money, no food, no car. It's summer, they don't need to go to school. They'll learn to work together and maybe learn about what money is worth."

"I'm not so sure about that," Nora said, "No food? That's kind of harsh. We don't want them getting into any trouble."

"Don't worry. There are apartments a few blocks away." George said.

"I don't know…"

Sorry for the chapter.

Should Nora say yes or no?

Tell me in your reviews...


	3. Please Hold the Phone

It's My House…

Please Hold the Phone

"I don't think so," Nora said to George, "It's not safe. Should we just abandon our kids for acting selfish and spoiled? They shouldn't be completely disowned. Let's wait a few days. And even, if they still act the same, then I think about it."

"But Nora, the timing is perfect. They are out of school. Worst comes to worst, they'll call us and we'll come get them. We could keep an eye on them. Visit them every once in a while," George held Nora's hands and pleaded with her.

"No," Nora let George's hands go and walked up the stairs to the door.

Edwin, who had been listening at the door, scrambled upstairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everything was organized in Casey's room. She had neat color-coded folders and white binders for all her subjects. You could see the floor at all times. Her bed was always made. Her laundry was always done and she always did her homework a week before anything was due.

Derek was the complete opposite. He barely had his homework complete and never studied for tests or quizzes. He had no form of organization. He had his computer which was covered with salsa and chocolate and all sorts of food. His floor was now a carpet of clothes.

Neither of them had a job. They just asked for what they wanted and most of the time they got it. Sometimes they would do things to make sure the other one wouldn't get their wanted thing.

After Casey broke up with Sam, Casey hadn't had any other boyfriends. Casey had a few crushes, but later found problems with them. Derek hadn't had any girlfriends, if you count girlfriends for people that you are with for more than one date.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Edwin sat in his room, pondering about the information he just heard. _What should I do? Should I tell Casey and Derek? But, they'll still fight. Should I not tell Casey and Derek? I'd get more attention, but is that a good thing? I wouldn't have to hear Casey and Derek fighting all the time, but that is what made me and Lizzie friends? Maybe, I should tell Lizzie. But, she might want to tell Casey… Aaaaah!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Casey couldn't understand how people could be disorganized. She couldn't stand places where everything wasn't in its place. She found it hard to believe that some people could be messy and be okay with it.

Derek believed that a little mess was okay because it helped you live. Neatness was the sign of a nerd

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Casey was in her room. She was listening to soft music on the radio. She was on her bed, reading a book. Derek comes in without knocking.

"Knock much?" Casey glared at Derek.

"Whatever." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Why are you in my room?" Casey asked.

"Can't a stepbrother enjoy the company of his stepsister?" Derek said, "No, actually, I think that our parents are planning something because we don't get along. So, let's just play like we're getting along."

"Okay."


	4. Let's Pretend

It's My House…

Let's Pretend

**Thanks for all your nice comments. **

**I understand what you were saying Kibz, but I think a paid vacation by themselves isn't really a punishment. Although I wish it was. :) I was never going to have them live without money; it was just an idea of George's. They'll definitely get some money. **

The dinner table was set. The plates were all in neat rows and the napkins were placed nicely, not just left on the plate.

"All finished," Casey yelled to her mother.

"Oh, how nice! I didn't ask you to do that!" Nora smiled.

"Don't just thank me! Thank Derek too! We did it together. We decided to get along," Casey smiled and Derek hugged her.

"I'm so glad you two have decided to get along. I know it is hard adjusting to a new family, but I am so proud that you have decided to overcome your differences to get along. This makes me so happy," Nora smiled, "I'm going to go tell George!"

Edwin moved away from the stairs where he was spying from. However, Lizzie had seen him.

When Nora was out of the room and couldn't hear them anymore, they released from the hug.

"Ugh!" they both said and shook their bodies with disgust.

She started to walk up to her room and Derek ran upstairs.

Marti crept out from next to the washing machine where she was looking for her imaginary friend, Daphne. She smiled and started to skip around.

"I know a secret! A secret! A secret!" Marti giddily said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Edwin, what are you doing spying on the dining room?" Lizzie looked at Edwin questionably.

"I'm studying the behaviors of the furniture in the living room," Edwin improvised.

"Yeah right!" Lizzie chuckled, "That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard."

"Yeah, I guess." Edwin laughed.

"So, what are you doing?" Lizzie asked.

"Ummm. I don't know if I should tell you this, but Derek and Casey are only pretending to be nice. But I'm not sure why. I know Nora and Dad are planning to make Casey and Derek live by themselves because they have been acting selfishly. I don't think they know that though. Please don't tell anyone!" Edwin whispered to Lizzie.

"Oh. I get it," Lizzie looked at her shoes, "What should we do? Or should we do anything?"

"I don't know." Edwin shook his head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marti skipped downstairs singing, "I have a secret! I have a secret!".

Nora and George looked at Marti. "What is it, Marti?"

Marti shook her head, "I can't tell you that Casey and Derek don't really like each other. They don't like to hug. They said Ugh. Whoops. Gotta go to a purple princess convention. Bye."

"What?!?" Nora and George said in unison.


	5. Boot Camp

"This is so like them," Nora stated, "They are so sly!"

"But, four can play at this game. I have an idea." George said, smiling slyly.

"That smile is scaring me. Why are you so happy at a time like this?" Nora asked.

"If they can pretend, we can pretend. We'll state that we are so happy that they have finally started to get along and we'll send them on an all-expenses-paid vacation, but really, we'll send them to boot camp," George stated, proud of his new plan.

"Boot camp! I don't think Casey could deal with boot camp," Nora stated, afraid that her husband was too malicious.

"Okay, I guess that's a bit strong, but we need to teach them a lesson. This behavior is unbelievable,"

"I agree. Let's think about it a bit first."


	6. Smarti's Confession

Marti ran downstairs to where Casey and Derek were sitting with fake smiles on their face. Not that either one of them would ever admit it, but they rather enjoyed pretending to like each other. For Casey, it was a challenge- and Casey liked to say that she could overcome any challenge. For Derek, he just was happy that Nora and George wouldn't make him do something stupid with Casey to make them like each other- like team building exercises or put them on Dr. Phil.

"Hey Smerk! Hey Smasey!" Marti smiled.

"Hi Smarti," they said at the same time, both angry that they were in unison.

"Nora and Dad are mad at somebody, mad at somebody. Nora and Dad are mad at somebody, mad at somebody, mad at somebody," Marti sang.

Derek picked up Marti, placed her on his lap, and tickled her. "Who are they mad at? You? Wonderful Smarti!? I can't believe it!"

Marti laughed. "No, haha, they are mad at you too!"

Derek and Casey looked at her with scared looks.

"Oops, gotta go to a pink princess convention," Marti waved her wand and ran away.

"We're in trouble," Derek said to Casey.

"Duh, DER-EK! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out!" Casey rolled her eyes.

"Not boot camp, but maybe they could be camp counselors at a camp for foster kids to see how well they got it,"

**What do you guys think? Is this story going okay? **


End file.
